


Weekend at Katya's

by Dontaskdontpastel (Mistressaq)



Series: Most Popular Queens [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub, F/F, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Male Character, bc this is my world and i decided all the kids got held back a grade so they're all of age, everyone is 18, gay pining, love triangle solved with poly, trans POC character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Dontaskdontpastel
Summary: Trixie has struck up a friendship with a member of the rival cheer squad. She has the Big Gay for Katya, and she seems to like her back. There's just one problem: Katya has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Katya Zamolodchikova/Original Male Character(s), Matthew Derringer/Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Series: Most Popular Queens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. The Pining

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love a love triangle solved with poly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya invites Trixie to stay the weekend at her house

Trixie groaned loudly as she closed the door behind her, locking it. She expected to hear Deborah’s melodic voice calling out ‘welcome home, honey’, then she remembered.

Trixie turned to the silent house. The entryway, the stairwell, the living room, the kitchen--all suffocating her with silence. She stepped into the living room; her sneakers clopped on the hardwood floors, the sound echoing off of every wall. She collapsed on the couch, her body slapping down on the faux-leather material. It seemed her every breath had a lonely echo.

Trixie bounced her knee. She hadn’t even been home alone for five whole minutes and she was already going stir-crazy.

She dug out her phone. She’d missed a call from Katya ten minutes ago.

Katya.

Trixie relaxed as she pressed ‘call back’. Katya picked up instantly. “Hey, Tracy! What’s good?”

There was an obvious smile in Katya’s voice. Trixie responded with her own, forgetting the other couldn’t see. “Hi, Katya,” she breathed. _Fuck_ , thought Trixie. _I should probably crack a joke_. Her mind was blank. Seconds of silence passed between them.

“Okay, that’s the first time you haven’t had something to say since we met,” said Katya. “Allow my FaceTime request.”

Sure enough, the request popped up on Trixie’s phone screen. “UNHhhhh,” she groaned. “There are no lights on in my house--I’ll look ugly.” Yeah, she was fishing for compliments, but Trixie didn’t really care.

“Well turn on a light, Brenda!”

Katya’s shrill response took Trixie by such surprise that she started full-on scream-laughing, like only Katya could make her do.

“Jesus, Tracy!” chastised Katya, having quieted her voice. “Your mom is gonna think you’re dying!”

Trixie swallowed. “Brenda must have gotten bionic hearing if she can somehow hear me all the way in Poughkeepsie.” It came out more depressed than she intended. Trixie rushed to save face. “I’m fine--it’s just lonely in the house all by myself for…” she counted. “Fuck, the next four days.”

“No,” said Katya.

“What?”

“You are _not_ gonna mope around your lonely-ass house for the next four days.” Katya’s mind was made up. 

Another FaceTime request popped up on Trixie’s screen. This one, she accepted. On the other side, only Katya’s gigantic forehead was in view, that and the tips of her lashes, which fluttered out of view when Katya blinked. Trixie smiled. “How can you even see me?”

“I always see _you_ , Barbara.”

Katya’s Maureen voice never failed to get Trixie doubled-over on the floor laughing. This instance was no exception. Katya wheezed laughter on the other side.

“No, but really,” Katya caught ahold of herself. “I’m not gonna let you be miserable all by yourself, bitch. It’s a three day weekend.” 

Katya changed her angle and the phone started shaking. Now Trixie could see that Katya had apparently been in the middle of taking her makeup off when she had called. That, or Katya regularly went to bed with clumpy mascara clinging to her lashes. Honestly Trixie wouldn’t be surprised if it were the latter. 

The camera stopped shaking and Katya readjusted her angle. “I just texted you my address, can you drive?” 

Before Trixie could reply, a notification popped up on her screen. Sure enough, it was an Overboard Park street address. She plugged it into her GPS and squeaked.

“What?” asked Katya.

Trixie shook her head, smiling. She couldn’t pry her eyes off the travel time. “How is it possible that we live literally five minutes away from each other?”

Katya’s angle changed again. She’d forced herself upright from whatever yoga pose she’d been lounging in. “Come again?”

Trixie sent a screencap. 

Katya wheezed. “Well get your ass over here, Martel! What’cha waitin’ for?”

\\./

Trixie packed an overnight bag with Katya offering witty quips from FaceTime the whole way. 

“What? I can’t have layers?” Trixie packed a wad of fabric into her bag.

Katya’s voice was tight as she recovered from a bout of wheezy laughter. “I mean, I just never pegged you for the comic book type.”

“Batgirl is a strong independent woman--it’s empowering!” Tixie defended.

“So empowering you need her symbol adorning your bountiful ass, apparently.”

Trixie pulled her batgirl underwear out of the bag and chucked them at her phone. Her face had gone red. She quickly tossed a different pair of clean underwear into the bag so Katya wouldn’t have enough time to tease her for those too. “If you give commentary on everything I pack, it’s gonna be dark by the time I get to your house.”

“Then I’ll escort you.” Katya rolled around on her bed, shaking her phone and making the picture go blurry. 

Trixie pulled her bag over her shoulder and picked up her phone. “Do your parents even know I’m coming?”

Katya responded with a scream of “HEY MA!”

Trixie heard a distant “Yeah?” 

She had to stifle her laughter as she made her way to the front door. “I’M INVITING MY FRIEND OVER FOR A SLEEPOVER!” Katya shouted again, her original Bostonian accent more prominent than ever before.

Trixie overheard Katya’s mom calling out a “Fine by me!” as she passed the threshold. 

“Now they do,” said Katya with a smile. 

^\/^

It really did take Trixie 5 minutes to walk from her house to Katya’s. It was so strange that the two had never met before, but Trixie was really happy they had. 

Kaya must have been watching the driveway through the window, because Trixie hadn’t even made it to the door before Katya flung it open and enveloped her in a quick but forceful hug. 

Trixie pushed her bag out of the way so she could hug Katya back, but the girl quickly recoiled. It was something Trixie had noticed before--Katya was fearless in initiating touch, but receiving seemed to make her uncomfortable. 

Trixie let Katya take her overnight bag and toss it aside in the front landing of the house. Katya took hold of her hand and declared that she’d give Trixie a tour. Trixie tried and failed to not blush at the feel of Katya’s rough gymnast hand, the grip of her long fingers. So in control.

Katya introduced Trixie to her mother, Katrin. Katrin was a full foot and a half shorter than her daughter, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Trixie saw where Katya got her wit from. 

“Well if it isn’t the famous Tammy Merengue,” said Katrin over a stovetop of something that smelled really good.

Trixie’s stomach growled. She clamped her hands over her middle to try and silence the noise. She could only imagine how red she was.

Katrin laughed healthily. She extended a hand out to Trixie as if she’d known the girl forever. “Well I _was_ about to ask if you’d had dinner already.”

Trixie cowered. “Sorry, I haven’t eaten since lunch.” She looked to Katya. “Then we went to the mall and stood _right outside_ a Cinnabon for like half an hour and I didn’t order _one_!”

Katya’s mouth fell open. “You’re so strong.”

Katrin waved the girls out of the kitchen. “You wanna help, stay. You wanna talk, take it in the other room.” To Trixie, Katrin smiled. “Can you hang on for another twenty minutes?”

Trixie pursed her lips. “I might turn into my hangry alter-ego and be forced to maim your daughter.”

Katrin cackled, throwing her head back. “Oh, Kat, I like this one!” She laughed again before tossing a cheese-filled bread roll at Trixie with a “Batter up, Barbie!”. 

Trixie caught the roll and thanked Katrin before following Katya on the rest of the tour. Immediately outside of the kitchen was the living room, complete with plasma TV, marble coffee table and rustic fireplace. 

“Ours is electric,” said Trixie, staring at the fireplace.

Katya shrugged. “It’s kinda a hassle, building a fire by hand. I think electric would be easier.”

Despite the fact that it was nearly summer and the house was at a comfortable temperature, Trixie kneeled at the fireplace. She looked deeply into it, imagining what it might feel like to cozy up here in the winter, sharing a duvet with Katya, giggling over hot chocolate… 

“You trying to make contact with Gary Oldman?” asked Katya, pulling Trixie from her fantasy.

“Huh?”

“Are you ready for the rest of the tour or do you wanna keep fetishizing the fireplace?”

“Oh,” Trixie stood. As Katya led them away, Trixie remarked “That would be a great band name.”

Katya glanced back. “What?”

“Fetishizing the Fireplace,” explained Trixie. 

“Oh,” Katya chuckled. “That’s the name of my pyrophilia support group.”

Katya wheezed and Trixie screamed “What does that even mean?!”

“It’s people who like, get hot and bothered by fire,” Katya tried to catch her breath.

“ ‘HOT AND BOTHERED’!” Trixie laughed.

Katya only then realized “Oh! That’s a pun!” 

Trixie snorted, which only made the girls laugh even harder to the point where Katya was beet-red on the floor, not even making noises anymore, just looking like a seal, flailing her arms around. Meanwhile Trixie was whining and groaning. She had to swipe at the clumped mascara flaking off her lashes.

Trixie started to stare at Katya at some point. She noted the girl’s lean body with minimal curves, the way her muscles tensed under her top, which had ridden up in the fit of laughter. Trixie reveled in the suffocated whining sounds passing through Katya’s nose while she tried to control herself. And she felt that tugging in her chest, that feeling she knew was wrong in so many ways. Sinful, traitorous, unethical.

Even as she thought this, she was staring at Katya, and falling in love with everything about her.

Then the front door opened. A voice sang its entrance in a loud and powerful tenor “Hi, honey, I’m Hooooooome!”

Katya leapt up from the floor and sprinted through the office(which she hadn’t gotten a chance to guide Trixie through) and sprinted into her father’s arms. Trixie watched the man toss his briefcase aside next to her overnight bag before readying himself for Katya’s tackle-hug.

“Daddy!” cried Katya as she sprang into his arms.

Mr. Zamo winced a little upon impact, then chuckled. “Damn, Kat, you may be dating a linebacker but you do a mean tackle.”

Trixie felt a pang in her chest at the mention of The Boyfriend.

Katya released him meekly. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Mr. Zamo pulled at the knot of his tie, loosening it. “And who do we have the pleasure of hosting for tonight?” he asked, his gaze falling on Trixie’s bag.

Trixie sheepily left the shadows and took up on the fringe of the entryway. Mr. Zamo seemed friendly enough, but Trixie had had her fair share of unpleasant dealings with father figures. Suffice it to say, she was reserved and respectful around older men.

“My friend Trixie, you’ve never met her before and she goes to a different school but we met recently and we totally clicked and her parents are out of town so I invited her here so she wouldn’t be all alone and we just found out, but she lives literally a five minute walk away.” 

Katya talked so quickly and excitedly about Trixie; it warmed her heart to hear someone speak about her that way. With a sting, she thought, _never in a million years would Tammie Brown talk about me like that_. 

Mr. Zamo was looking at Trixie. She froze like a deer caught in headlights. Then she recognized in him the pale blue eyes she adored so much, and saw Katya’s mirror eyes looking at her with… _pride_. Fuck, if Katya gave her those eyes and asked her to jump off a cliff, she’d do it in an instant.

Realizing that father and daughter expected her to join them, Trixie padded forward until she was slightly farther away from the duo than they were to each other. “Hello, sir,” Trixie’s voice was low and respectful.

“Sir!” He barked a laugh. “Kat, you’ve gotta stop bringing these respectful young people around--this one might be worse than that Math character!”

Trixie directed her deer-in-headlights look to Katya this time. Before Katya could explain what he meant by that, Trixie was clapped on the back by a firm yet playful hand. “I tease!” said Mr. Zamo.

Trixie relaxed slightly. 

“Welcome to the Zamolodchikova residence, what was it?”

“Trixie,” said both girls at once. 

“Trixie,” he corrected. “Welcome. Mi casa es su casa. What’s mine is yours, just don’t try to get into the liquor cabinet,” he warned. “It’s armed!”

Trixie blanched. 

Katya’s dad laughed heartily again, the sounds booming off the walls. “I kid, I kid.”

“Awful lot of laughter this afternoon,” said Katrin as she made her way toward her husband for a kiss. 

“Sorry,” Trixie said meekly. “Were we too loud?”

Katrin chuckled. “Too loud in this house doesn’t exist--not when you’re married to this one.” She patted him on the shoulder.

The man in question scoffed in mock offence. “How dare you!”

Trixie couldn't help but smile. Parents being playful with each other--she’d thought that was just something you saw on sitcoms. 

Seeing how Mr. Zamo kept fiddling with his tie, she couldn’t help herself. “Sir? Can I help with that?” She was already reaching out, so he allowed her.

“If you could do me another favor, Trixie,” he started. “Call me Brian.”

Trixie tugged the tie fully loose and stepped back. “Sure thing, Brian.”

Katrin asked Trixie and Katya to set the table while she put dinner in serving bowls. Brian retreated to his and Katrin’s bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Trixie watched Katrin pour soup into a massive china bowl. 

“What’s on the menu, Mama?” asked Katya, picking up a roll. 

Katrin ladled soup into four individual bowls. “I don’t know if it should even be called this since I have no way of knowing how culturally accurate it is, but for the sake of simplicity, let’s say it’s Pho.”

“Oh,” Trixie made an approving sound in her throat. “My best friend at my old school was Korean. I loved everything she let me eat out of her lunch.”

Katrin laughed. “Well, pho is Vietnamese, according to the magazine. I can’t say if it’s any good--you caught me on an experimental night.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” said Trixie. 

By the time the girls were done doling out servings to each of the four places at the table, Brian had rejoined wearing jeans and a T shirt. In these clothes Trixie could see he was full and soft around the middle. She also caught Katrin openly eyeing up her husband like he was the finest man she’d ever seen.

Trixie turned to Katya. “Your parents are so cute.”

Katya nodded. “It’s kinda gross sometimes, but I can’t be mad at them ever.” She looked wistfully at nothing. “I really hope Matt and I end up like that.”

Trixie felt a knife twist in her chest. She forced a smile onto her lips for Katya’s sake. Boyfriend. Katya. Has a boyfriend. Not gonna move in on the girl with the boyfriend--that had to be in the girl code. Bro code? She had to focus on something else.

“So we’re a ‘wait till everyone sits down’ kinda family,” said Trixie, her voice cracking slightly under pressure. She cleared her throat. “But are we a ‘pray before we eat’ family? I don’t wanna start and then, like, feel bad.” Trixie felt their stares on her and shrank inwards. This was why she didn’t have any power on the squad.

“We do begin in prayer, usually,” said Katrin. “If you don’t mind.”

“Nope.” Trixie folded her hands on the table, keeping track that her elbows didn’t rest on the tabletop. Manners, right? 

Katrin folded her own hands, resting her elbows on the table. _Fuck_ , Trixie followed suit. Katya and her father bowed their heads and closed their eyes. 

As Katrin led the small group in thanking the Almighty for food and good graces, Trixie watched Katya’s pale eyelids. Her breathing slowed. Trixie was personally agnostic, but watching the peace that swept over the three other people at the table reinforced one of her ideas. If people find common solace in something that may or may not be real, they then make that thing real. 

Katya opened her eyes. Trixie looked quickly away. Katrin was looking at her curiously. “Oh,” started Trixie. “Sorry--did I miss the part where we all say ‘amen’?”

“Not a problem,” reassured Katrin. “Dig in.”

…

“So, Trixie,” Brian started. 

Trixie, mouth full of pho, looked up at him slightly panicked. 

Brian chuckled. “Take your time. I was just going to ask you about your parents. What do they do, why did they leave you home alone for days on end?”

Trixie managed to swallow some of the food in her mouth. The rest she washed down with ice water. “My mom is regional manager at Kohl's. She's at a business conference. Goes once a year.” She knew the uncomfortable topic was on the way so she sped through “My dad would come spend time with me when she went, but he decided I was old enough to take care of myself by now.” Trixie took a huge bite of roll.

“Divorced, huh?” Brian assumed. 

Trixie tensed. Did it count as divorce if they were never married to begin with? She took slow chomps, hoping the conversation would shift itself by the time she could speak again.

It didn’t. 

“Yeah, my folks were divorced three times,” said Brian.

Trixie raised an eyebrow. 

“Vicious cycle,” he explained. “He’d hit her and she’d leave and he’d grovel and give her anything she wanted--a divorce. Then a year or so after everything was said and done they’d rekindle the commonalities, get married, he’d hit her, she’d leave, et cetera.” Brian took a swig of iced tea. “Eventually the state told ‘em they couldn’t get married anymore, since they’d been divorced three times. That was thirty years ago. They’ve had about four or five breakups since then.”

“Wow,” was all that Trixie could muster. “It didn’t even make it to marriage territory for my parents.”

Katya smiled at her sadly. 

Trixie swallowed and looked down at her decimated plate. She’d inhaled Katrin’s faux-Vietnamese cooking. Now she thought she might never eat again.

Katya earned Trixie’s everlasting gratitude for changing the subject. “Trixie’s also a cheerleader.”

“How nice,” remarked Katrin. “What do you do?” 

“I’m bottom center of the pyramid,” said Trixie. “I’ve lost about twenty-five pounds since freshman year, but Tammie still says I’m too big to be on top tiers.”

“Did I just hear that another girl sneakily insulted your weight?” remarked Brian, one eyebrow raised.

Trixie laugh/exhaled. “She does it non-sneakily too.”

“That’s awful,” said Katrin. “You’re a perfectly healthy weight. Even muscular.”

“Tammie Brown is a twig with an ass,” spat Katya. The venom in her voice softened the hurt in Trixie’s chest. 

“Why don’t you stand up to her?” asked Brian.

“Yes,” agreed Katrin. “The only way to beat bullies like that is to show them you aren’t gonna take it.”

Trixie put down her chopsticks. “She’s my captain, and Roxxxy is co-head-vice captain with me and she’s _definitely_ gonna take Tammie’s side. I speak up, I’m off the team.” She looked from Brian to Katrin, desperately trying to make them understand. “My only friends are on that squad--I get kicked off, I lose everything.”

“That’s not true,” Brian said lightly. 

“How is it not true?” demanded Trixie. She knew it was bad to be talking back to an adult, but they’d hit one soft spot after another tonight and she really wanted this conversation to be over.

“Trixie, I want you to listen to me,” said Brian sternly. “You don’t have to agree, but just listen for a minute. You are more than your friends. There is always a way out-- _always_. If people are hurting you on a regular basis even if you’re their friend, girlfriend, wife--whatever-- they are wrong.” 

The way he spoke, Trixie had no choice but to listen. She could tell this was coming from a man who watched his own mother return to her abuser time and time again. It was personal for him, so what he was saying didn’t feel as cliche as it would have been if it had come from someone else.

Brian sat back in his chair, took a bite and looked off into space. “Anyway, just keep that in mind.”

.

Later, when Trixie started cleaning up her place, Katrin joined her. There wasn’t enough space at the counter for everyone to do cleaning up tasks, so Katya and her father splintered off to do their nightly chore of watering plants. 

Katya’s dad handed her her watering can from the storage hatch. It was bright pink and had flowers on it. It reminded her of Trixie. As Brian filled his own army green watering can, his eyebrows knitted together.

“In deep thought?” prodded Katya. Her dad was usually the most talkative of the household. Stoic Dad often meant trouble. 

He sighed, sidestepping so Katya could start filling up her can. “Just thinking about that friend of yours.” 

Katya nodded. 

He shook his head. “She needs to get away from some toxic people--I can see it everywhere on her.”

Katya turned off the faucet. “She’s trying. But it’s hard. Social acceptance is high on the priority list of most adolescents,” she paraphrased from her psych textbook. 

Brian looked deep into his daughter’s eyes, wondering. Could she see the way Trixie looked at her? Did Katya know how important she was to that girl?

.

Trixie passed a washed plate to Katrin for her to dry.

“I know you’ve been put through the emotional wringer already,” prefaced Katrin as she swiped a beige bowl with a dry washcloth. “But mind if I ask you a question?”

Trixie took a deep breath. The woman already knew more about her than she’d told Tammie or Roxxy, so why the fuck not? “Shoot.”

Katrin took a few seconds to word her question in the best way she could. “Are you aware of how utterly in love you are with my daughter?”

The plate Trixie had been washing slipped back into the sink with a _thunk_. She alternated between opening/closing her mouth like a dying fish and grabbing at the lost plate.

“You don’t need to try and deny it with me,” advised Katrin.

Trixie couldn’t meet the woman’s eyes. Katya was one to cut directly to the chase, avoiding all bullshit. One evening with the girls parents taught Trixie where the straight forwardness came from.

She glanced at Katrin through her peripheral vision. How could she explain the way she felt about Katya when she didn’t even know herself? 

Trixie shook her head. Katrin seemed to take that as a kind of answer and thankfully changed the subject.

…

Plants watered and plates washed, the household split off into couples. Katya took Trixie up to the second floor of the house to set up a sleeping area for her while Katrin and Brian hung back in the dining room.

“Sweet girl,” noted Katrin.

“Yeah…” Brian’s eyes gazed beyond the horizon.

Katrin strolled over to him and pulled up a chair. She used her right pointer finger to push against where Brian’s eyebrows knitted together. Her other hand closed around one of his own. The contact brought Brian back to earth, years of unspoken communication conveying what words never could.

“God,” Brian started. He sounded the kind of tired that can only be achieved from decades of struggle. “That girl. Brings back so many things I didn’t even remember I remembered.” 

He looked to Katrin, who nodded--not in understanding necessarily, more in solidarity. Her eyes gave him permission to continue.

“It’s not my place, I know, to step in and help her,” he went on. “I just keep remembering the dark places I went, when I was in her position. When I thought no one was listening, that no one cared.”

Katrin nodded again. “You didn’t have anyone, Brian. I wish I could have come to you sooner... but that is the past, and we both know the dangers of dwelling on the past.” She caressed the underside of her husband's jaw. 

He leaned into her comforting and familiar touch. “At least she has our daughter.” 

Katrin sat thinking for a moment. “I believe this is a blessing. We can make sure and teach her to make sure she listens to her friend, makes her feel heard, like we never felt heard in our adolescence.”

Brian nodded sadly. “Creating a better world for our children--that’s what we said we’d do… we so often forget to help them make their world better for each other.”

The two leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. They used to do this and imagine psychically communicating everything they never could aloud. There were still things about Brian’s past Katrin did not know, and vice versa. What they needed to know, they did. What needed to remain deeply held in secrecy was. 

Still, there weren't many of those secrets left.

<><><>

“John Green, huh?” 

Katya yanked on the fabric handles of the mattress under her bed. The trundle came free with a few tugs; Katya clapped her hands in pride as she admired her handiwork. Weaker sex her ass… _fuck_ , Trixie was looking at her with anticipation. “Uh, sorry, did you say something?” Katya blushed.

One side of Trixie’s mouth pulled into a smile. Katya squirmed. “ _What_ , Brenda?”

Trixie replied by holding up the book she’d found on Katya’s bedside table. A dog-eared, battered and beaten first edition of John Green’s debut novel, _Looking for Alaska_.

Katya folded her arms in front of her chest. “What? Thought I was illiterate?”

Trixie shook her head knowingly. “It’s my favorite of his.”

Katya’s smile was honest. “I’ve read it thirteen times,” she let her voice fall to a whisper. “I can never read it in front of my friends, though.”

Trixie couldn’t say, _I know exactly what you mean_. 

She couldn’t say, _I’m stuck in the same labyrinth as you_. 

She couldn’t say, _I’ve never loved anyone like I love you right now._

All she could say was, “ ‘No one can catch the motherfucking fox.’ ” 

Katya busted up laughing, bringing Trixie right along for the ride down to the floor.

But as they caught their breath, Trixie caught herself recalling her actual favorite quote from the book:

_I wanted so badly to lie down next to her on the couch, to wrap my arms around her and sleep. Not fuck, like in those movies. Not even have sex. Just sleep together in the most innocent sense of the phrase. But I lacked the courage and she had a boyfriend and I was gawky and she was gorgeous and I was hopelessly boring and she was endlessly fascinating… if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was hurricane._

+++++++++

Sleep that night passed fitfully for everyone in the house. 

Katrin hummed songs from her childhood to Brian as his mind swirled full of once-repressed memories returned to torment him.

Trixie’s mind was so full of thoughts that she couldn’t even close her eyes. Katya would fight and jump in her sleep, waking up, hair-tousled looking like a post-sex supermodel. Then she’d look over at Trixie while still half asleep, and she’d calm herself while the other girl watched. 

Trixie wondered if this was creepy stalker behavior--watching the girl of her dreams sleep. But looking at Katya was the only way to silence her thoughts.

Until Katya started making sexy noises.

It started as little sighs, hints of Katya’s voice that made Trixie smile. Then the other girl had started moving, rocking her hips in her sleep. A strangled moan escaped her sleeping lips. 

Trixie’s attention snapped to her swelling nethers, animalistic instincts acknowledging what was happening to Katya before her mind did.

 _Oh_.

Maybe she shouldn’t--but then Katya squirmed and pumped her hips in her sleep again and Trixie’s self control went out the window.

She’d had her nails done recently so she was careful when she pressed a fingertip to her panties, already unreasonably damp. Trixie watched Katya’s body contorting and imagined herself leaning over her. Imagined she was the one who made Katya moan. 

_Fuck_ , Trixie was wet. She massaged herself under her panties. She felt herself throb with excitement. Electricity buzzed around her entire vulva--taint to clit. Trixie bit her lip and went to stroking her clit, continuing to add rhythmic pressure over the folds of her sensitive, hot, wet pussy. She bucked her own hips.

Katya made a strangled sound and then eased back into a deep sleep. Trixie cursed her for finishing so early.

Then the guilt hit.

Trixie yanked her hand out of her pajama bottoms in a panic. _Fuckfuckfuck_ . She’d just--did that really happen? Her fingers smelled like pussy so _OH MY GOD, TRIXIE MATTEL_ . She couldn’t believe herself. She was utterly disgusted by how wrong that was-- what she’d just done was _so_ wrong. 

Midway through Trixie’s mental flogging, Katya woke up.

The two shared a look. With the soft moonlight coming in through the window, all they could see was the whites of each other’s eyes. 

She didn’t know why or how the idea got into her head, but Trixie scooted back on the trundle bed.

Katya got up… and _joined_ her.

They didn’t talk--didn’t need to. 

All Trixie needed was Katya’s scent in her lungs. All Katya needed was the rhythm of Trixie’s soft breathing.

Once they’d doubled up, no nightmare could touch Katya’s peace, and no thought spiral could distract Trixie from falling asleep with Katya curled against her.


	2. "How committed are you to monogamy?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya wake up intimately snuggled. They try to make it not weird, but things get complicated real fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you can REALLY tell i wrote this in 2016. leaving in all the references bc its a period piece at this point

Katya woke up with drool leaking out of her mouth and onto Trixie’s right tit. Realizing the intimacy of the position and oh yeah, the fact that she had a boyfriend who she loved very much, Katya sat upright with a start. 

Her swift movement woke Trixie, who stretched in bed and started wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Mornin’, Kat.”

Katya felt an unwelcome shiver travel down her spine at the sound of Trixie’s morning voice. 

Katya only nodded in Trixie’s direction in response. She wanted to call Matt--wanted to jump into his arms and reassure herself that she was still in love with him and not falling for someone else.

She dragged her fingers through her hair, catching on a cluster of tangles. Against her better judgement, Katya yanked at the knot. She knew it would only make the tangles in her hair worse, but she kinda felt the need to punish herself right now.

“Um,” said Trixie. 

Katya turned around, hand still stuck in her kinked blonde hair. Trixie held a hairbrush in her hand.

Katya forced a smile. “Heh, silly me, thanks Tracy.”

The banter was off. The usual comfort between the two had somewhat solidified into a sludgy awkwardness. 

Katya checked her phone. “Eight AM. My mom usually has breakfast out now,” she told Trixie’s general direction. 

_Fuck, Katya, you’re making it weirder than it has to be_ , she thought. 

_But fuck, I feel guilty_ , she replied in her head.

_What for? she questioned. You sleepwalked into Trixie’s arms._

_We both know it wasn’t sleepwalking._

“It’s kinda rude to have a full conversation by yourself, you know.” Trixie’s voice brought Katya back to earth.

“Oh!” Katya felt her face flush. “I said that out loud?”

Trixie pursed her lips and nodded. Katya went to explain, but Trixie stopped her with a raised hand. “Kat, it was nothing.”

Katya deflated and she didn’t know why. “I just--”

Trixie closed the distance between them with each syllable. “It. Was. Nothing.” Her eyes were hypnotizing blue flame. “Say it.”

Katya nodded and repeated softly. “It was nothing.”

Trixie smiled and propped herself up on one foot. “Breakfast time!” 

The way she pranced out of the room was half animé girl and half Disney princess. And Katya really liked watching Trixie bounce away.

The truth sank in Katya’s chest.

_It wasn’t nothing._

_Not for me._

…

Katrin had left a note on the counter, welcoming the girls to help themselves to the fridge and cabinet. 

Trixie dug a bagel out from a Food City bag and watched Katya pop an Eggo into the toaster. The girl was obviously weirded-out from waking up in the arms of someone who wasn’t her boyfriend, and Trixie really should have cracked a joke by now. They were alone in a way they had never been before. No parents home, no mall-goers casting glances, no teammates to keep them at a distance-- the freedom weighed heavily in the air.

Trixie cleared her throat. “Um, where do you guys keep the butter?” she asked, pointing to her bagel with a butter knife.

Katya did a kind of sigh-hum, and Trixie got a flashback of last night. She shook her head, stopping that train of thought right in its tracks. Katya handed Trixie a tub of butter, which she spread out on her bagel in silence.

The stifling silence was finally broken by the toaster chiming as Katya’s Eggo popped up in its slot. Trixie couldn’t help but giggle watching Katya struggle as she tried to pick up the hot mini waffle with her bare fingertips. “Easy there, Eleven,” Trixie commented despite herself.

“What?” asked Katya, spearing her breakfast with a fork.

“Eleven,” repeated Trixie.

“I’m eighteen,” said Katya as she plopped the golden brown Eggo onto a paper plate and went to work cutting it into even tinier squares. 

Trixie blinked. “I meant the Stranger Things character Eleven.”

Katya shook her head. “Are you speaking in binary code now Tracy? I have no idea what the hell eleven means.”

“You’re kidding me,” Trixie deadpanned. Katya walked past her to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of syrup. Trixie caught her by the wrist and looked directly into Katya’s eyes for the second time in twenty minutes. Trixie searched Katya’s eyes for a sign of acting but found none. 

She gasped. “Stranger Things?” 

Katya shook her head in confusion. “This must be how Alexis Mateo felt during cheer practice.”

Trixie waved her hands in the air. “Okay, tell me you’ve _heard_ of Stranger Things.”

“I’ve heard of Stranger Things,” Katya explained. “Willam and Tina said it was lame.” 

Trixie looked horrified. “How could they say that?!” She acted as if the girls had said cheerleading was lame.

Katya shrugged. She’d obviously upset Trixie and that was not something she wanted to do. “They said there wasn’t enough romance--” 

Trixie slapped her forehead in alarm. “Not everything has to be about romance, gosh-dangit!”

Katya couldn’t help but get sidetracked. “You know you can swear in my house, right?”

“Oh,” said Trixie. “I’m so used to hanging with Tammie. Strict no potty mouth rules.”

Katya nodded. “But you were saying? Stranger Things--is it any good?”

Trixie got an evil look in her eye that did something to the pit of Katya’s stomach. She felt her breathing speed up. 

One Netflix login and about an hour later, Katya was glued to the screen. “No!” she shouted when the end credits scrolled. She spun back to Trixie, lying giddily on the couch. “There has to be another!”

Trixie grinned. “There is.” At Katya’s pleased expression, she chided “Uh-uh-uh, hasty one.” Katya pouted. “We watch another… if you let me put a fire in the fireplace.”

“Done,” Katya answered without thinking. She’d do anything to watch another episode with Trixie. She had so many witty quips and commentaries, always in the right moment without getting annoying, unlike Willam and Valentina when they chatted through a movie or show.

Katya pushed throw pillows away from the entrance of the fireplace. There were always stacked dried logs adorning the sides, no matter the time of year. Trixie joined her by the unlit hearth, staring into it with intensity like she’d done the previous evening. 

Katya found herself staring at the other girl. Clean-faced, she could see the stain of pink on her lips still. The soft curve from her forehead, down her nose and ridging at her lips--she had the perfect profile. Clear blue eyes stared into what was effectively a hole in the wall where they sometimes burned things. If Katya had any artistic ability, she would have tried to paint Trixie as she was in that moment, to keep on her wall forever 

Then she turned her head. “You ever gonna light it?”

Katya pulled her head out of the clouds. “Matches… in the other room,” she fumbled the words. “I’ll go--”

Trixie nodded as Katya excused herself. “Yeah, you go do that, then you get to find out how Winona Ryder’s son is calling from the beyond!”

In addition to grabbing matches, Katya grabbed her phone. She’d missed a good morning message from Matt and felt the waves of guilt drag her under again. She replied with a Bitmoji of the two of them together and then she did something without thinking. Not a novelty for her. 

She re-entered the living room, matches and phone in hand. Trixie scooted over in front of the fireplace for Katya to join her. She kneeled and quickly lit the hearth, a cozy and safe flame taking up residence between them. There were a few moments of watching the flame build, then Katya announced, “I invited Matt over, I hope that’s okay.”

She swore she saw Trixie physically deflate. Regaining her composure, Trixie said “Of course I don’t mind” a bit higher in pitch than normal. 

Katya cringed internally. She’d hurt Trixie in some way-- she came to Katya’s to stop feeling like the unwanted third wheel of the friend group, and Katya got that. But she really, really needed comfort right now that only Matt could give her.

Trixie fired up the second episode in uncomfortable silence. She knew she was being unfair, but dammit, just when things had gotten okay between her and Katya again she had to go and involve the boyfriend.

Katya’s phone buzzed. Trixie fixed her gaze on the loading screen and not the girl sitting on the couch with her. 

Then she heard Katya sigh.

Trixie nearly broke her neck turning her head so fast. Katya looked up at her with pursed lips and faked a smile. “He can’t come over right now,” she said, disappointed.

Trixie’s heart soared. “That’s too bad.” She tried too hard to sound sincere.

Katya nodded and looked away. “But he says he’ll take us out for lunch.”

Trixie’s brows furrowed. “Us?”

“Yeah,” replied Katya as if it were obvious. “Us. What--did you think I was gonna go ‘later Troxie, I’m gonna go on a lunch date with my boyfriend and leave you all alone in an empty house’?”

Trixie pursed her lips and looked down. Tammie would. 

Katya’s hand was on her knee, warm and safe. Trixie slowly raised her gaze to meet Katya’s. The look in Katya’s eyes yanked at that thing in Trixie’s chest. 

Katya was looking at her with absolute understanding, with kindness and--Trixie couldn’t let herself think it without crying but-- 

She looked at Trixie with love.

Trixie looked away, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Katya paused the show and spoke softly, lightly stroking Trixie’s leg. “I know how it feels to be the least wanted person in a friend group, I know.” 

Katya lightly guided Trixie’s chin toward her. Trixie’s heart sped up. _Closer_ , she urged Katya telepathically. The fireplace crackled. She closed her eyes. 

“No, look at me.” Katya softly instructed.

Trixie reluctantly opened her eyes. She felt wrong looking at Katya straight on, scanning every inch of her face. It was so intimate, and dangerous, she reminded herself, like staring at the sun.

“I get it, and I get that the worst feeling is being alone in a group. I hate it so much, I’m promising right now that I never want you to feel that way around me.” 

Katya spoke so passionately that she sounded like she was singing, maybe reciting ancient poetry. Her body lotion smelled like lavender and mint. Trixie wanted to live her whole life breathing Katya’s air.

Katya kept getting closer, their faces inches away now. She noticed how quickly Trixie was breathing. She didn’t want to crowd her friend but she needed to know she had the girls full attention when she said “If you ever need to tell me anything, _anything_ , you tell me.”

Trixie swallowed. 

Katya’s nose was practically touching hers. 

“You want anything,” whispered Katya. “It’s yours.”

Trixie had just enough breath to choke out “Anything?” 

“Anything,” Katya echoed.

Trixie felt faint. Her eyelids fluttered. “You w-won’t b-be mad?” Fuck, the lack of air and closeness made her stutter.

But Katya seemed charmed. “Never.”

Trixie’s resolve was wavering fast. “And,” she swallowed, plan already forming in her mind. “If I do fuck up, you’ll forgive me?”

Katya rested a hand on Trixie’s shoulder. Not bringing her closer or keeping her at a distance.

It was happening so fast, Trixie only had one thought before she did it:

_Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission._

Trixie closed the distance between them, connecting their lips.

And it was everything.

Katya’s lips were firm but pliant, softening under Trixie’s. She tasted like maple syrup and fruit. And Trixie never wanted it to end.

Then Katya pulled away.

Trixie closed her eyes and reached for the remote. Her heart was racing and she was flushed from the kiss but the second it ended she knew she’d fucked up. 

“Forgive me,” muttered Trixie. She pointed the remote at the TV and hit Play. 

“Trixie,” Katya whispered. 

Trixie squeezed her eyes shut at the other girl's pained voice. 

Katya sat in shock. She hadn’t imagined-- hadn’t thought-- that Trixie would-- she had no idea-- and how would she tell Matt? She couldn’t make her thoughts go together, couldn’t form a complete sentence. Her brain was short-circuiting. But she needed to talk. Katya grabbed the remote and hit Pause. “Trixie,” she pleaded.

The other girl turned to face her. Katya could swear her heart audibly cracked at the sight of tears spilling over from Trixie’s wide blue flame eyes. The girl's emotuons had flushed her lips a deep, bruiselike purple, her skin blotchy and red. She sniffled an inhale, weeping silently.

Katya shook her head slowly, incredulous. She had no idea what to say, but she needed to say something. So, “I don’t know what to say.”

Trixie let out a shaky exhale, tears flowing freely from her lids. “I’m--” she hiccuped from crying. “Sorry.”

Katya laugh/exhaled. That was cute. She watched Trixie pull her knees to her chest, putting herself into a fetal position. Katya felt the overwhelming desire to reach out and comfort her, but she knew better. Not yet. She needed answers. But that meant she had to come up with questions. 

Katya made herself focus. “When you say sorry…” she began, piecing a sentence together bit by bit. “Do you mean…” no, that wasn’t right. “Are you sorry you kissed me?”

Trixie shook her head and shrugged. 

Katya nodded; it was a hard question to answer. “Let me try that again… I regret letting you kiss me, not because you’re a girl or because I don’t like you--because I _really_ like you, Trixie,” She saw the other girl look up hopefully. Katya continued, “I regret kissing you back because I have a boyfriend, and I also _really like_ him. And I don’t wanna hurt him. 

“So,” Katya prompted. “When I ask you _why_ you’re sorry you kissed me, is it because I’m a girl or because I have a boyfriend?”

Trixie sat pondering for a few minutes, trying to calm herself down. “I think,” she said after a while in a thick voice. “Because of Matt.” 

Katy nodded. “And… if you could have your way… and Matt wasn’t in the picture…” God, was this wrong? Fuck it. “If I weren’t already in a relationship… would you still be crying?”

Trixie shrugged. It was a stupid hypothetical--why would she think about the possibility when that wasn’t the case? 

_Okay_ , Katya noted. _It was easier for her to respond when I shared first._ “I’ll tell you… if Matt wasn’t in the picture… I don’t think I would have pulled away.”

Trixie took a deep breath. “Why are you doing this? Why haven’t you thrown me out yet?”

The second question broke Katya’s heart further. She took Trixie’s hand and pulled it close. “I made you a promise.” 

She kissed Trixie’s hand. 

There went Trixie’s composure. It was such a beautiful gesture. A single tear freed itself from her re-welling eyes. 

Katya cupped Trixie’s cheek. Trixie leaned into the gentle touch, aching for more. “I’m gonna try,” said Katya. “I’m gonna try and find a way to make everything okay, okay?”

“How?” breathed Trixie. 

Katya pressed their foreheads together, trying to project her thoughts into Trixie’s mind. “I’m working on it. Okay?”

Trixie smiled, a combination of sad and hopeful.

💕

Two Stranger Things episodes later, the doorbell rang. 

Katya lept from the couch and bounced her way over to the front door. Trixie tried not to implode from anxiety as she followed Katya, lagging behind.

Matthew was on the other side of the door. He wore cargo shorts and a tabk top showing off his muscular arms. 

Matt greeted Katya with a smiling hug. He wasn’t much taller than she was, but he was strong enough to lift her into the air as if she weighed nothing. He brought her down slowly and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Katya held him there for longer than usual, trying to figure out if anything had changed. 

Trixie couldn’t help the pang in her chest--from jealousy or guilt, she couldn’t tell which. 

Katya lingered in her boyfriend’s arms for so long Trixie felt her faith in Katya’s earlier promise wain.

Then Katya pulled away and turned to Trixie, motioning for her to come over. Katya was smiling at her so she made her way to the doorway and tried to figure out how to introduce herself. _*handshake* hi, I’m here to steal yo girl. No biggie._ Or maybe _I’m seriously in love with your girlfriend I hope you don’t mind._

Matt extended a broad hand for Trixie to shake, which she did, awkwardly and limp-wristed. He was intimidating. _If this guy gets possessive_ , thought Trixie anxiously _he can ground me to a pulp no problem_. 

But he smiled genuinely. “Trixie, I’ve heard many good things about you.” 

Trixie felt her mouth pulling up into a smile despite her inner misery. Matt was just so… charming. “And you,” she replied. 

Fuck, she kinda wanted to hate the guy but there wasn’t anything easy to hate on. 

Matt turned back to Katya and took her hand. “Lunch?” To Trixie: “My treat.”

“Oh,” Trixie couldn’t help but try and protest. “You don’t have to do that--”

Matt raised a hand, silencing her. “Ah, I insist. Just got paid!” He beamed at Katya, whose warm smile could single-handedly melt the ice caps. 

Without any further protesting, the girls followed Matt out to his car. A douchemobile, Trixie hoped.

No such luck. Matthew’s decent-condition burnt orange 2010 Nissan Acura smelled like pine trees and hard work. On their way out to the vehicle, Matt had given Trixie a disclaimer that he often travels with his Golden Retriever and that she might find dog fur everywhere in the backseat and he sincerely hoped she didn’t mind. She barely contained herself from screaming _WHERE’S THE DOGGY_ before he mentioned that his dog was not with him today. 

Katya had caught the excitement in Trixie’s eyes at the mention of the dog and she grabbed Matt’s phone from his back pocket, unlocking it with her fingerprint. _Wow_ , thought Trixie. _Having her fingerprint in his phone, that’s trust_. And she was back to feeling shitty about the kiss. 

Then Katya pushed Matt’s phone in front of Trixie’s face. It was opened to an entire photo album of pictures of a beautiful and derpy Golden Retriever who Katya said was named Dolly, after Dolly Parton. When Trixie asked why Dolly Parton, Matt snapped “Because sometimes you get obsessed with a singer and end up naming a pet after them.” 

Trixie couldn’t help but giggle. “I mean, I’d say she’s worth naming a beautiful dog after.” 

Matt pointed at Trixie with respect and approval, then glanced at Katya, unspoken couples communication taking place. Trixie averted her eyes. Matt unlocked the doors with a keyfob. Trixie expected Katya to take shotgun, but she held true to her promise and climbed into the backseat with Trixie so she wouldn’t have to be alone. Trixie shot Katya a grateful look. Katya brushed it off as if it was nothing. 

But it wasn’t nothing. 

Not to Trixie.

:::::

Three Jamba Juices, a caesar salad and two frozen yogurts later in the country club parking lot, the three teens piled their garbage together and thumb-wrestled to see who would have to get up and throw out the empty containers and used napkins. 

Katya had discreetly asked Trixie to lose on purpose and take her time getting back. 

Off she went.

Katya shifted her position on the picnic table, going from under the arm of her boyfriend, to sitting opposite him, hands folded on the table professionally. “So I wanted to talk to you about something,” she started.

“M-kay,” said Matt, mimicking her posture.

Katya pursed her lips. Matt reached out to poke her between her eyebrows. “You get wrinkles here when you’re concentrating really hard.” 

He felt Katya relax beneath his touch. She searched his eyes. “You’re trans.”

Matt tensed purely out of habit. “Yes?” He blinked.

It wasn’t a subject he ever really liked to talk about, and even bringing it up could have seriously pissed him off if it were some rando, and not his girlfriend whom he loved and knew loved him in return and didn’t want to make him feel bad. His lovely girlfriend who immediately stopped touching the skin of his upper chest when he’d mentioned it brought up dysphoria. It wasn’t something Katya ever really brought up--he forgot sometimes when he was with her that he was different from anyone else.

“So, you’re like, open to stuff,” said Katya.

Matt arched his eyebrows. “Seriously, you’re alluding to something, but I’m not getting it.” He shook his head, smiling a little; he was frankly charmed at how much effort she was putting into not saying what was on her mind--a true oddity for Katya Zamo. “Kat, babe, stop trying to be tactful and just say what you mean.”

She swallowed. 

“How committed are you to monogamy?” 

\---

Trixie pulled her $3 bottled water from the mouth of the vending machine and checked her phone for the third time since she left. Katya said to give her ten minutes and four had passed. What the hell was she supposed to do for that time?

Reluctantly, she checked the cheer squad group chat for the first time in 20 hours. It had been on Do Not Disturb. She hadn’t wanted to think of the Assyousucks, but they were such a big part of her life. She couldn’t just bury her head in the sand--she’d have to see them again on Tuesday at school. They’d have questions if she kept ignoring them. And Trixie was pretty bad under pressure. 

Upon opening the group chat, she found that there had only been 18 messages she’d missed. That was light--it wasn’t uncommon for her to wake up from a half hour nap to 50+ unread messages, mostly consisting of bad memes from Tammie and subsequent complaining from Sasha. After scrolling past a few motivational posts, she came to 

**CLF: Um anybody know what happened to Trixie?**

So Cynthia had noticed. 

**CLF: I tagged her in a dog meme on facebook three hours ago and she didn’t respond.**

Pearl’s response made Trixie laugh out loud.

**PL: Maybe she finally got laid.**

Of course Tammie had to bring it down.

**TT: Hey, Pearl, you know I don’t approve of such gutter talk in the official group chat. Okay, this is for professional cheer squad conversations only.**

Sasha had to respond to that one.

 **SV: Professional** 😂

**SV: Like the ‘professional’ Derrick bash-fest y’all hosted literally two days ago?**

Trixie slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from being audibly shook and annoying the elderly people coming and going through the hall. 

Trixie wished she had some popcorn as she read further through the thread. Tammie defended herself and her bitchiness, Roxxy and Cynthia were tellingly silent and Sasha offered succinct and insightful reads eliciting a string of reaction gifs from Pearl. 

_I think I’ll miss you most of all_ , thought Trixie as she read over Pearl’s messages. She stopped in her tracks. _What do you mean you’ll miss her, Trixie?_ She asked herself. _Where are you going?_

\---

Matt had asked for a few minutes of silence so he could think. Katya was driving herself mad running circles around her own head. _Does he think he’s not good enough for me? Does he think I don’t love him enough? Does he think I’m cheating on him? Or that I want to cheat on him?_

“Okay, I can _hear_ you overthinking,” said Matt. Katya exhaled, relieved that he wasn’t angry enough that he wouldn’t talk to her. He took her hand between his own, turning it over and over like a precious stone. He breathed in a few times like he was about to say something, then thought better of it. Finally, he said “I am… as committed to monogamy as you need me to be.” He shook his head “No, that doesn’t sound right. I mean,” Matt searched Katya’s otherworldly blue eyes. “I mean if you want to--I love you, Kat.”

Katya melted. 

“And if you want to try and… _involve_ someone else, if that’s something you want to try…” 

Katya nodded. 

“Then I’m open to the idea,” he said quickly, trying to be done with the hard part of the conversation. “So long as nothing changes between us.”

Katya wasted no time in jutting her knee on top of the table, climbing over the surface so she could kiss her boyfriend whom she loved so much and was open to the idea of involving someone else in this lovely thing they had together.

Matt pulled back and once again took Katya’s hands in his own. “If I may ask--I’m so happy that you came to me with this and that we’re talking about it, but can I ask… what or _who_ got you thinking about giving polyamory a try?”

Katya, still seated on the top of the picnic table, placed her feet on either side of Matt’s hips. She used the tops of her feet to play with his legs and kinda tease his ass. “You…” she drew out the word. “Already met them.”

“Ginger Minj?” asked Matt.

Katya choked. “Woah, no.”

Matt shrugged. “I heard about an alleged incident behind Gap-Toothed Popcorn a while back.”

Katya playfully jutted the toes of her shoes under his butt. Matt squirmed and Katya chuckled. “That was a curiosity thing. No, it’s no one at our school.”

One side of Matthew’ mouth pulled into a sly smile. “Are you trying to move in on Tanner’s boyfriend from Rainbow Valley Northwest?” he asked, referencing the head quarterback’s private school boyfriend.

Katya laughed healthily, overflowing with joy at how Matt was taking this. She couldn’t have asked for a better reaction, or a better boyfriend. Gazing down at Matt, she was again reminded of just how lucky she was to have him. 

Matt glanced behind Katya after a moment and said, “It’s Trixie, isn’t it?”

Katya nodded slowly.

Matt kissed her hand.

Trixie approached the pair timidly, trying to figure out 1) where in the conversation they were, 2) if Matt had taken it well, and 3) if now was a good time to return. Matt glanced at her and motioned for her to come over. The emotion between the couple was serious but… okay.

“Hey,” she breathed, looking to Katya. 

The blonde gymnast sitting on the table ushered Trixie to sit beside Matt on the bench and took one of each of her lover’s hands. “So, I haven’t done anything like this before,” she prefaced. 

“Me neither,” said Trixie. She tried to read Matt, see if he was unhappy or uncomfortable towards her. Nothing surface level, yet. 

“So,” said Katya. “Ground rules. I guess.” Matt and Trixie nodded, neither saying anything. “Until otherwise defined, us three? That’s it. If someone finds someone they wanna include on _this_...that’s cool, but communicate that.”

“No sneaking around,” said Matt. “And no lies.”

The girls nodded. 

Katya ran a hand through her hair as the wind messed the blonde locks. “Matt and I are still comfortable going by boyfriend/girlfriend. Trixie,” she squeezed the girl’s hand. “Do you have preferred… words? I guess?”

Trixie thought about it. Something about the term ‘girlfriend’ when talking about someone she felt the way she did about Katya… just didn’t work for her. “Partner? I think?” 

Katya nodded. “Either of you have anything to add as far as ground rules?”

“Safe, sane and consensual,” said Matthew.

Katya squeezed his hand. “And since none of us have ever done this before, I think a trial run would be a good idea?” Matt and Trixie nodded. “So, we’ll try this, and Monday evening? We’ll reconvene and see how we feel?”

More nodding. 

“Okay,” Katya said. She sounded like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She looked down between Matt and Trixie. “Well then, no time like the present.”

She leaned down and kissed Matt. He relaxed. 

When a few seconds had passed and Trixie wanted attention, she needed only squeeze Katya’s hand, which she still held. Katya looked slyly over to her. Their ensuing kiss sent electricity through every neuron in Trixie’s body.

Katya pulled back, smiling between Matt and Trixie. “You both still in?”

Trixie nodded fervently. 

One side Matt’s mouth quirked up into a smile. “Sure. Why not.”

Katya left them at the table and headed to the Acura. 

“Where are you going?” called Trixie. 

Katya spun around on her heel, her hair buffeting in the wind like a hundred white-blonde flags. “To get us started on our first three-way date!”

Matt and Trixie shared a look. They said everything in nothing. 

_I’m cool if you’re cool._

_I’ll be cool if you’ll be cool._

Katya did a cartwheel on dirty pavement and squealed in surprise at the feel of hot cement on her palms. Matt and Trixie giggled at the sound. They glanced at each other and said, at the same time:

“Isn’t she adorable?”


	3. Two is Company, Three is CUM-pany... get it? I'm hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya, Trixie and Matt start their trial run as a threesome(thruple?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also... sorry? if making fun of evangelical radio preachers is offensive to anyone. you get your jush however you need as long as you're not hurtin anybody else dont let nobody tell you nothin can i get an ame--
> 
> (also yes i know irl both trixie and katya dislike pets in general shut UP this is my FANTASY that helped me figure out how GAY i am)

“Trixie, you’re the newest element, where do you wanna--” Katya didn’t even get out the entire question

“Matt's house,” Trixie blurted. Feeling the blush rise to her face, she recoiled a little, hiding behind her hair. “I wanna meet Dolly.”

Trixie sounded so childlike Katya couldn’t help but utter an ‘ _awww’._

Matt revved the engine and away rolled the Acura. He turned on the radio. Katya smirked at him, then directed her slightly evil grin at Trixie via the rearview mirror. The glint in her eye _did things_ to Trixie’s stomach. 

Trixie only paid attention to what the radio was saying when Matt interrupted with an overdramatic “Ame-YUN!” 

Matt and Katya laughed. Trixie followed purely out of habit. “Can you turn it up?” she asked. 

Matt obliged and Trixie was able to hear the booming voice of an evangelical preacher. She listened for a good minute with Katya and Matt keeping an eye on her reactions, avoiding making their usual jokes until they knew Trixie was on the same page. Their answer came when Trixie's voice rang out: “What is this guy even TALKING about?!”

Katya and Matt burst out laughing.

“No, seriously,” remarked Trixie, shaking her head. “My head cheerleader’s a modesty-preaching-Bible-quoting-churchgoing-purity-ring-wearing upright Christian girl and I doubt even SHE could understand this nonsense!”

More laughing. 

Trixie looked to Katya. “Your parents are Christian, do you understand this?”

Katya wiped tears from the corners of her eyes. “Oh,” she sighed. “I mean, the underlying message is there but it just gets overshadowed by the, the, the nonsense-- like what is your POINT man?!”

Trixie laughed and watched Katya, wondering just how affected she was by religion. 

They kept making fun of the radio evangelist until Matt pulled the Acura into a small gravel driveway. The yard had old weeds here and there, but wasn’t completely overgrown like some others in the neighborhood. 

As soon as Matt stepped out of his car, a dog started barking. Trixie hung back with Katya as Matt went to secure Dolly by the collar, just to be safe. 

Katya watched as Trixie forced herself to keep her composure while the fully grown golden retriever approached, straining against Matt’s hold. She hugged herself and crouched slightly. Katya rested a hand on Trixie’s shoulder. Trixie turned to her with a pained expression. 

“What is it?” asked Katya, genuinely concerned. 

Trixie whimpered. Dolly’s tail wagged as she eagerly approached the girls. “I just love dogs _so goddamn much_.”

Katya stepped in front, taking on some of Dolly’s initial excitement so she wouldn’t plow through Trixie. Katya presented her hand for Dolly to smell. The dog licked Katya’s fingers; she then went to scratch the old girl behind the ears. 

Trixie stretched out a hand to Dolly’s face, who was more apprehensive with the new addition. Katya and Matt exchanged a worried look. They knew Matt’s grandma’s feelings about Dolly’s judgement. If Dolly didn’t approve, the person wasn’t allowed in the house. 

Matt had lost a date due to Dolly’s foresight once. He brushed a hand down Dolly’s back, a silent prayer that she’d approve.

Dolly’s tail wagged and she licked Trixie’s hand in greeting. Trixie squealed in happiness and dropped into a crouch in front of Dolly, who immediately went to sniffing Trixie’s middle. Trixie gleefully scratched down Dolly’s head to behind her ears. This gained her a licking and she squealed with excitement. She went on to give the golden retriever full, double-handed pets.

While Trixie and Dolly got acquainted, Katya pulled Matt’s arm around her and leaned her head into the crook of his neck. “So you’re really okay with this?”

Matt smiled at her. Gazing into her eyes for a moment was all he needed to reassure her. He bent down to meet her lips, and she returned the favor.

It wasn't intended to keep going for as long as it did. Katya twisted to face Matt with her body and he pulled her closer. Their kiss deepened; Katya’s hands ventured up Matt’s back; Matt crumpled Katya’s hair with one hand and kept her waist close to his with the other. 

They were interrupted by a soft “Eh-hem?”

Trixie leaned against the exterior of the Acura, one hip popped out. Her resulting profile had Katya awestruck at the heavenly outline created by the way the sun bounced off Trixie’s curves. 

“Where’s Dolly?”

Katya hadn’t even noticed Matt had spoken until Trixie answered. “She hung around, then bolted off into the house. The door’s still open by the way.”

Matt unhooked himself from Katya and welcomed the girls inside. 

He led them past the living area where a brown faux-velvet couch sat opposite a vintage television, the kind that had to cool down when you turned it off, and made little noises as it did. Matt kept walking into the kitchen, where there was barely enough space for the three of them to stand at the same time. 

The interior of the little house was much like the outside. Yeah, the kitchen was cramped and the grout in the tiles was cracking, but the floors were clean. Yeah, it smelled like lemon pine sol and dog hair, but at least they were trying. And yeah the trashcan was overflowing and smelled kinda like death, but at least the garbage was in the can and not all over the floor. Trixie had definitely seen much, much worse.

Matt shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. “I hope it’s not too…” he waved his hands around.

Trixie shook her head. “During the housing crisis, my mom and I lived with my grandma. She's a hoarder, and a diabetic... it was bad.” She let out a creaky, humorless laugh. "So trust me, this place is a dream."

Matt and Katya chuckled, then Matt excused himself, saying he’d just got off from work when he took the girls out to lunch and needed a shower. 

Katya opened a cabinet and pulled out what looked like an artifact that would have felt at home on the _Titanic_.

Trixie’s jaw dropped. “No.”

Katya brought the tea kettle over to the sink to fill it. “What?”

Trixie shook her head. “There’s a legit _tea kettle_ in a teenager’s house--a teenage BOY’s house.”

Katya smiled. “You know Matt actually lives with his grandma, right?” Satisfied with the water level, she brought the kettle over to a counter. She opened a jar on the countertop, looked around for a moment, then took something out and put it into the kettle.

“You never told me that,” said Trixie, empathy softening her voice. 

Katya chuckled as she put the ancient kettle on the gas stove top and struck a match to turn it on. “You never asked.”

Trixie hung her head. “I was wrong about him.”

Katya turned to Trixie and nodded, smiling. The kitchen’s smallness necessitated that they were close, but they were _really close_. Something shifted in the air between the girls, like invisible magnets pulling them together against their will. 

Not that either of them fought the pull.

Katya closed the infinitesimal distance between them. Trixie was sitting on the countertop, which meant when Katya got close, she leaned down to meet her lips. Electric current once again crackled through Trixie’s veins. She imagined Katya as sunshine, pulling greenery and life out of Trixie’s cracks. How could it be possible that Katya could make her feel relaxed and safe at the same time as like she was doing something exciting and dangerous?

Katya meanwhile considered the oddity that after she and Matt had taken their time getting intimate, she was completely okay with this. Taking time felt right then--but with Trixie, _oh God_ did she not want to wait. Her lips were soft and girly and her hands were petite and warm and her mouth was seeking and her breathing was coming ever faster. Katya noticed that when Trixie’s breath sped, her shirt tightened right over her--must be D cup--breasts. Katya gripped Trixie’s waist, a perfect mix of soft and muscular, bringing her closer. Trixie raked her fingers through Katya’s hair, just like Matt had done not thirty minutes ago. Trixie’s legs hooked behind Katya’s ass, pulling her closer. 

Katya needed more--she shoved Trixie’s shirt up, just enough to give her easier access to trace her fingers over Trixie’s defined abs, then squish the little bit of soft on the sides between her waist and hips. Trixie gasped. Katya silenced her. Just like she’d done on the picnic table, she popped her knee up on the surface, right between Trixie’s thighs. Katya kissed and sucked at Trixie’s neck, sending pleasure singing up and down her entire body. 

She had to get Katya off her neck--otherwise Trixie knew she’d never stop. Pulling Katya by the waist, Trixie smashed their lips together. Katya’s hand found it’s way under her bra. Trixie whined in pleasure as stars danced across her vision. She was in a metaphorical field of flowers with Katya’s mouth on hers, tracing her jaw, planting kisses on her eyelids, caressing her temples--

Then the tea kettle went off. 

Katya was off of Trixie so fast Trixie swore she felt a chill in the absence. She took in gasps of breath, trying to stabilize. _So,_ she thought to herself. _That just happened._

She was stunned, too stunned to process what Katya said to her, in a completely normal voice that wasn’t trying to understand the world all over again. Katya laughed, squeaky like a baby bird. Then something was being handed to Trixie. She looked down. A teacup--actual, not a mug, an actual fucking porcelain teacup with little blue designs on it. It was half-filled with brown liquid that smelled like a relaxed kind of spicy. “What is it?” asked Trixie. Her voice sounded distant.

“Jasmine,” said Katya, taking a sip of her own. 

Trixie saw the way Katya closed her eyes, tilted her head back and generally relaxed afterward. It was enough to convince her. She took a sip. 

And almost spit it back out.

She heard Katya laugh--she must have made some face at the bitterness of the hot leaf water. Trixie forced herself to swallow before sticking out her tongue and shaking her head, eliciting more giggles from Katya.

“I didn’t know if you took sugar or honey,” she defended. “Not a black tea drinker, are you?”

Trixie coughed. “Starbucks. _Lots_ of cream.”

Katya smiled and handed her a little sugar tray and a bottle of honey dated 1997. Trixie wasn’t trying to be funny when she dumped two tablespoons of honey into her cup, but that didn’t stop Katya from laughing, flailing her arms and slapping the countertop. 

Trixie took another trial sip and made a similar, but not so intense face. She grabbed the honey again and flipped it upside-down. “I need ALL of it to make this shit drinkable,” she defended as Katya reached for the bottle, still laughing her ass off.

“Don’t--” gasped Katya between breaths. “You don’t have to do it, Tracy!” Trixie continued to hold the honey just out of Katya’s reach. “You’re gonna die!”

“Of what, a honey overdose?” asked Trixie. “Or because it’s dated _last century_?!”

By the time Matt came out of the shower, the girls were red-faced, scream-laughing piles on the floor. Trixie shook her head, panting, trying to catch her breath. Katya giggled uncontrollably, kicking her legs against the wall. Matt laughed awkwardly at the sight of the two--having had some inside joke he wasn’t privy to. 

Eventually, when the waves of laughter died down somewhat Katya tried to explain what had happened. “Tri--”pant “Trixie isn’t a fan of--” swallow inhale “Tea and it was--it was too bitter for her!” the last few words squeaked past laughter building in her throat.

Trixie was pulling herself back up by the countertop. Her ample chest strained against her top with each deep intake of breath. Matt usually would have averted his eyes, but Katya wanted this, so he started to entertain the thought of… but not yet.

Matt’s gentlemanly nature prompted him to extend a hand to Trixie. She smiled thankfully, giddy from the joke and took his hand. He helped her back to her feet, then looked back to where Katya was splayed on the ground still. She’d calmed herself and was examining the popcorn ceiling.

Matt leaned over his girlfriend. She smiled at his face. One swift kick to the back of Matt’s knee and he had toppled down to her level, head on her shoulder, nose to the floor, butt in the air. 

Trixie controlled the urge to slap Matt’s toned ass. It was too soon for that. But it was _right there_.

Matt shifted himself so he was lying shoulder-to-shoulder with Katya, both of them on their backs in the opening to the kitchen. “So,” he started. In an exuberant radio voice he prompted “Trixie Mattel, you’ve gotten to play with Dolly the Golden Retriever; what are you going to do next?”

Trixie beamed. “I’m going to Disneywoooorld!”

<><><><>

They didn’t go to Disney World. What the trio actually did was move to the couch and chat--about everything.

Trixie learned that Matt lived with his grandma who was a nurse at the local hospital and Matt calls ‘grandmama’ but she and Katya were to call her ‘Miz Walker’. “Do you mean ‘Miss’?” Trixie had asked, to which Katya replied “MIZ!” with intensity. Trixie didn’t dare ask why. 

Matt learned that Trixie was not only incredibly funny, but respectful and thoughtful. Katya’s ears perked up when Trixie mentioned the Assyousuck squad. “I mean things were tense before, but ever since Adore left--”

Katya shot up. “What?”

Trixie startled at the sudden movement. 

“Sorry,” Katya covered, blood rushing in her ears. “I just--Adore was on the cheer squad?”

Trixie bowed her head and pulled her arms around her middle. “She didn’t tell you.”

Katya shook her head so hard she heard the air rushing by. “No, she doesn’t like us. We asked her to join the squad once and she said no, apparently because we’re assholes.” She paused. “Which, I guess I understand. But what -- _Trixie_ what’s the Tea?”

Trixie slunk down on the couch, hands over her face. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I should _not_ \--” She shook her head. Matt reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Trixie’s shoulder.

Katya took a breath and went back to her place on the couch. “Trix, why did Adore leave?”

Trixie shook her head. “I _saw_ what happened to Phi Phi O'Hara -- I know what Adore’s capable of now.”

Katya furrowed her brows. “Wait, what happened to Phi Phi?” _Besides,_ she thinks, _the trauma I inflicted on her before prom..._

Trixie pursed her lips. “Look, it’s not my story to tell. The only way you’re gonna find out is from either Adore or Tammie.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry I even brought it up.”

After a silence that seemed to go on forever, Trixie asked, “Did you really rip Adore’s arms off?”

Katya burst out laughing. It wasn’t funny actually, she didn’t really know why she was laughing. Because, she guessed, the alternative was crying. “Yes,” she wheezed.

Trixie’s jaw dropped. _“No_ way that actually _HAPPENED?!"_ She rose to her knees. "I thought she was just being dramatic!”

Katya shook her head, panting. “The Thunderfucks and the cheer squad were at war and Adore decided she’d become a double-agent. We found out at the same time and we fought over her and yeah...” She let out another peal of breathy, wheezy laughter. “There was blood. _Everywhere_.”

It was then that Trixie realized Katya had started crying. Immediately Trixie enveloped Katya into a hug. Matt sprung into action behind Katya, rubbing her back and whispering into her hair. He’d tried to get her to open up about this earlier, but she’d blocked it off. Refused to talk about it. Now as she fell apart in his and Trixie’s arms, he was glad she was here. Glad she felt safe enough to do this. And incredibly grateful to Trixie for whatever she’d done for Katya that he couldn’t.

It was a struggle not to feel inferior in that moment; his girlfriend was opening up to someone who wasn’t him. But then he remembered one of the many locker room talks among the football team. “Different people are suited for different things,” Tanner had once said. “I’m good at being head quarterback and giving life advice. Matt is good at grounding people and blocking offense. Justin’s a fast runner who knows big pictures. I couldn’t do what one of you guys do as well as you can, and you couldn’t do what I do as well as I can. That’s why we’re a team. We’re stronger _together_. The best way for us to stand out is by complimenting each other’s talents. Now let’s show the great state of Queersas some Overboard Park teamwork!” 

They went on to win the game that night.

So as Katya’s tears dried and Trixie placed a kiss on the crown of Katya’s forehead, Matt remarked quietly, “We make a pretty good team.”

Trixie smiled. 

Katya relaxed.

… 

Half an hour later, Matt rocked a napping Katya back and forth on the couch while Trixie tried to get a selfie with Dolly. Matt chuckled despite himself. Dolly didn’t do group photos. She demanded the spotlight. 

Eventually, Trixie managed to get a photo, which she sent to her story and to Matt’s Snapchat. Seeing Trixie and Dolly together, Matt couldn’t help but ask “Why don’t you have a dog?”

Trixie sighed and leaned over to further cuddle Dolly, who licked Trixie’s face in appreciation. “My mom’s always away on business and I have school and cheer practice and it would just be too expensive to constantly get dog sitters and carpet cleaners and training and dog food and…” She shook her head. 

Matt nodded, nuzzling Katya’s hair as he thought. “I don’t have any of that, but Dolly seems perfectly happy.”

Trixie stopped touching Dolly for a moment and the dog started whining. 

“You’ve spoiled her,” Matt warned.

“Nonsense,” pouted Trixie. 

And he watched her, playing with his dog for a while thereafter, the only sounds Katya’s occasional sighs in her sleep and happy doggie panting.

It was Katya’s cell that ended the pleasant silence. Her mom’s custom ringtone rocketed her awake and upright. “Yeah?” she croaked into her phone.

“Kat, are you coming home for dinner?” asked Katrin, sounding slightly annoyed that Katya hadn’t updated her in hours. 

“God, sorry, Mom, I fell asleep,” she said sincerely. She didn’t like worrying her mother. Glancing between Matt and Trixie, she asked “We staying here or going to my place for dinner?”

Matt shrugged, as did Trixie. “I think we’re gonna be on our way home in just a sec. Mind if I bring Matt to dinner?”

Katrin’s Bostonian accent was front and center for her reply: “When have I ever cared who you brought home for dinner, huh?”

Katya smiled, told her mom she loved her, hung up, and stretched. 

Trixie and Matt stood. While Matt went to write a note to Grandmama saying where he’d gone and when he’d be home, Trixie said goodbye to Dolly with a rawhide from the cabinet. Matt thought with a twinge as he finished the note, _I’ll probably be home before she is anyway_. She’d been taking more shifts at the hospital, and he knew it was to help him get a better start in life. She’d lost so much, the old woman; she just wanted the best for her only grandson. 

He left the note anyway.

<><><><>

Katrin and Brian exchanged confused looks at dinner. Trixie was obviously fawning over Katya still, but Matt didn’t seem to notice -- or if he did, he didn’t mind. And Trixie didn’t seem at all hurt when Katya and Matt flirted. It was a strange sight, and the parents didn’t really understand, but the kids seemed happy, and that was enough. 

“So, other than using my wifi and eating my food, what are your guys’s plans for the long weekend?” asked Brian.

Katya giggled and looked to her company. “I dunno, what do you guys think?”

“The football team is getting together tomorrow evening for a bad movie night,” said Matt. 

“Oh, I remember those,” remarked Brian. “Big thing in college. Riff on a B movie MST 3000 style in the living room.”

“Yeah,” said Matt. “Honestly it’s more of a front so the head quarterback can have alone time with his boyfriend, but it’s fun for the rest of us too. The louder we yell at the screen, the better.”

Brian shook his head. “The head quarterback is out and proud gay--Katrin, did you ever think we’d live to see the day?”

Katrin shook her head lightly. “I thought I’d surely be dead by the time people could be living their truths in highschool and be socially accepted.” She shot a smile at Trixie. “It’s a lovely time to be alive.”

Trixie felt a stab of guilt. Here they were, talking about living your truth and she couldn’t imagine being out to her cheer squad. The way Tammie talked--like lesbians were disgusting and unnatural -- it just wasn’t in the cards for her. “Overboard Park sounds really open,” she found herself saying. “Assyousuck doesn’t even have a GSA.”

“That’s awful,” said Brian. “Is it public or private?”

“Oh, it’s public,” assured Trixie. “We had a Gay Straight Alliance my freshman year, but they all graduated and apparently that was all the queer people at our school.” Her words carried more fire than she knew she had for the subject. 

Mr and Mrs Zamo took notice. “If someone _were_ to set up a club for LGBT youth, do you think anyone would go?” asked Brian, his tone gentle. “Or would people be too afraid?”

Trixie coughed, took a sip of her water. “I don’t know a single person at Assyousuck who’s out. Maybe we’re all just drinking from the same hetero well, but if they’re there, they’re hiding.”

Katya rested her hand on Trixie’s balled-up fist. She relaxed and gazed into the other girl’s eyes. Katrin glanced at Matt, who was smiling at the exchange.

_Curiouser and curiouser..._

Then Brian brought up a subject Trixie had been mulling over all afternoon. “Ever give any thought to transferring to Overboard Park?”

Katya and Matt’s heads snapped up at the suggestion. “That could work,” said Katya hopefully.

Trixie fidgeted in her seat. “My mom is super busy, I think that takes a lot of paperwork.”

“You said your mother is a regional manager,” said Brian. “Paperwork should be something she’s used to. Is something keeping you at Assyousuck?”

Trixie pursed her lips and looked away. 

Katrin stepped in. “Honey, we only bring this up because it really seems like you’re not happy at that school. Why make yourself miserable when there’s an alternative?” 

The softness of her voice made Trixie’s throat close up. 

“Do you think your mom won’t be open to the idea?” asked Matt.

Trixie shrugged, not able to look anybody in the eye. She felt the impulse to bolt.

Katya gently squeezed Trixie's knee under the table. “Your mom is a businesswoman,” she said softly.

Trixie nodded.

“So we’ll pitch the move like a business venture.”

“Do you think that’ll work?” An image of the three of them standing in her dining room in front of her mom with charts, a laser pointer and a powerpoint presentation flashed through Trixie’s mind.

Katya beamed. “Tina’s mom runs a big power company. To get her a plane ticket to go to cheer nationals last year, we did this big, elaborate pitch to her mom.” She gestured, making it seem like an elaborate scheme and not three girls with a laptop trying to dignify going all the way to Seattle without parental supervision.

“What did her mom say?” asked Trixie.

“Oh, she told us to fuck off because she didn’t care in the first place--” Trixie broke off laughing. “But the effort was there!” Katya finished, cackling.

…

After dinner, the Zamos told Matt and the girls to start planning their pitch to Barbara Mattel to get Trixie to transfer next year. Summer was fast approaching, but it still seemed like there was more school after prom than usual this year. Like months of school when there usually wasn’t.

They didn’t question it. 

The three got a lot of work done in the two and a half hours after dinner. In Katya’s bedroom , they crowded around her computer, contemplating if they had missed anything -- any counterargument, any question as to how they would pull off the move. 

Matt checked the clock on the wall. “Well, I had better start heading out.”

Katya whined. “Does your grandma need you home so soon?”

“Yeah, we haven’t actually gotten to do anything fun yet,” said Trixie.

Matt shrugged. He said he’d be home before 9 and 8pm was approaching, but other than that, he couldn’t find a reason to leave -- or to stay for that matter.

Until Katya put on her dominant voice.

“Matthew Derringer,” she directed.

Matt froze, his hand still on the door handle. 

_“Get away from the door."_

Matt took two steps back. 

Trixie watched in awe as Katya ordered her hunk a boyfriend to remove his shoes. He did so robotically, his eyes never leaving Katya. She told him to remove his socks too, which he did in the same way. Katya told him to sit on her bed while she stood in what Trixie could only describe as a superhero pose: hands in fists, balanced on her wide hips, feet spread shoulder-width apart, head and chin held high, looking down on Matt like he was a lesser being. 

Trixie must have looked pretty lost for Matt to feel the need to explain what was happening before the poor girl’s head spun off its hinges. “Consensual power play,” he whispered loud enough for her to hear. 

Trixie blinked. What had she just heard? she shook her head, not really believing what she was witnessing.

“No, really." Katya’s voice was full of syrup. "He likes to be dominated. Puts him at peace to know someone else is in charge.”

Matt seemed to be talking to himself more than Trixie when he admitted, “It’s actually really hot.”

“Okay?” Trixie spluttered. This had gone from zero to 100 too fast for her taste. “Do I… have to participate?”

Katya’s facade fell. “Oh, of course not,” she said with breathy contrition. She kneeled before where Trixie was sitting and placed her long hands on the girl’s knees. “I just feel like Matt has been really good today, and I wanna reward him.” She caressed the side of Trixie’s face with the side of her hand. This had the same effect on Trixie as the orders had on Matt. Her heart rate slowed, anxiety melting away. She didn’t blame Matt -- Katya had ways of getting what she wanted from Trixie too.

Katya stood and approached the boy on her bed. His eyes dilated with every agonizing step she took toward him. “For the benefit of our observer,” Katya purred. She lifted a leg and leaned down to straddle Matt, who sat perfectly still. “I define the safewords as red, yellow, green--same meanings as road rules. You keeping up, Tracy?” 

She glanced back. The girl pursed her lips and nodded. Katya leaned back and extended an arm to Trixie. “You’re too far away.”

Trixie tensed, speaking in a higher register than usual, trying to sound light and unconcerned. “I think I’m good right where I am.”

“Very well.” Katya turned back to the boy on her bed, still speaking to Trixie. “Feel free to get closer if you want a better view.” She breathed into Matt’s ear, then teased down his neck with her hot breath as she spoke. “I’ll be giving you a tour, and expect you to pay attention. And of course, you are free to leave the room if you feel the need.” 

This was not how Trixie imagined the first sexual escapade of their little threesome would go. But she didn’t feel the need to leave. Something about the way Matt reacted, welcoming every advance without returning the favor...it was foreign to her. She felt like she needed to rub her thighs together.

Katya was doing something to the side of Matt’s face--his ear maybe? Trixie leaned over to get a better view. When that didn’t work, she got up from her seat and took up a spot leaning against the wall, watching the two in the reflection of Katya’s closet-door mirror. 

Katya’s mirror image grazed her teeth against Matt’s ear, making his face contort in pleasure. A soft moan escaped his mouth. Trixie felt a warm chill down her spine. Katya continued grazing down his neck with her teeth, then her tongue and lips. Trixie found herself following along with her fingers, caressing and pinching along her own neck, simulating what Katya might be doing, if it was her in Matt’s place.

She noticed Matt’s hands balled up into fists -- he must have really wanted to touch Katya back. Trixie was about to speak up on his behalf when Katya shoved him down flat onto the mattress and crawled on top of him, straddling, keeping him still. Trixie followed along eagerly, hesitation thrown out the window. 

Katya undid Matt’s top button -- he had no need for a belt -- and slowly dragged down his zipper. She shifted her position to speak softly into his ear again. Soft enough to be private, but Trixie caught it still. “How are you with letting our guest see you like this?” She was still in character, but asking about his boundaries -- Trixie was feeling more and more like this wasn’t as terrifying as she thought. 

Matt looked at Trixie for the first time since they’d started. He saw her flushed cheeks and chest, her hands, one placed at her collarbone, the other on the inside seam of her high-rise jeans. And he smiled. “Green.”

“Excellent,” breathed Katya. 

Trixie approached the bed and rested her knees against the side, just leaning there. She watched enraptured as Katya drove her hand down the front of Matt’s pants--under his sleek black underwear. Matt dug the back of his head further into the mattress. She saw his knuckles go white. His eyebrows knitted together and his breathing sped. Trixie started to rub her right thigh over her left. 

“See what you have to keep in mind is,” Katya said in a husk of a voice. “Matt here, is fine with me touching him down here...” She must have rubbed him damn right because Matt writhed, releasing a choked moan. Trixie’s top suddenly felt very restrictive. She wanted it off, but Katya kept talking, and she’d wanted Trixie to listen. If she was going to be here while they played, she might as well follow the wishes of the person in charge of the room. 

Katya continued the sexiest lecture Trixie ever thought she’d get the pleasure to hear. “But it’s also important... " she purred."That he not _see_ himself while you do it. Dysphoria is a huge boner killer.” Trixie only then noticed that Katya was using her head and her torso, contorted in a snakelike way that created a sight barrier between Matt and his pants. It was ingenious. And hot.

Katya glided her free hand up Matt’s sides to caress his collarbones poking out from his crew-neck school sports tee. “Another thing. Our man is fine with upper chest touching, so long as it’s over his shirt.” Matt’s breath hitched when she caressed his chest, her fingers gliding between his clothed nipples. “Under the shirt creates dysphoria.” 

Katya flexed her busy arm suddenly and Matt spasmed. “Oh, _fuck_ , Green,” he gasped.

The strongest of many happy electric shocks shot through Trixie, down into her panties. She was reminded of the previous night, what she’d done to herself watching Katya’s body contort in much the same way Matt’s was doing right now. She didn’t feel so guilty anymore. Was that bad?

Trixie’s right hand found its way under the waistline of her pants and down. She watched and kept rhythm as Katya pumped her hand in Matt’s pants, as she kissed his mouth, his chin, his jaw, his neck. She made her breathing match Matt’s ragged intakes of breath. She squeezed herself and rocked back and forth on her heels while she raked her fingers up, down and around her abdomen, how Katya had done to her on the countertop. She threw her head back, gasping.

_Oh God, wow. Almost there, almost there..._

The guttural moan Matt uttered pushed Trixie over the edge; she buckled forward onto the bed, face smothered in Katya's bedspread as she shook with pleasure.

“Katya? Trixie? Is everything alright in there?”

Trixie bolted ramrod straight, panic replacing the waves of pleasure. Her vision spotted.

Katya, on the other hand, reacted like it was nothing. “Yes, Mom!” her voice was casual--it may have been the happy chemicals flooding her brain, but Trixie could swear she’d heard Katya _sing_ the words. “We just had a pushup competition. You don’t wanna come in here--it’s not a pretty picture!”

Trixie and Matt stifled giggles in Katya’s comforter.

Katrin’s response was priceless. “So long as nobody gets pregnant in these ‘pushup competitions’, you kids have fun!”

“Thanks, Mrs Zamo!” called Trixie. She couldn’t imagine her mom being this cool. Finding Trixie in this position with not one but _two_ people assigned female at birth? Barbara’d flip her shit.

They heard Katrin’s footsteps padding down the hallway, then the three exchanged glances and started hysterically laughing. 

After a while, as Matt played with Katya’s hair, he sighed. “I should really probably go home now.”

“Uh-uh!” Katya admonished. “Nobody leaves this room until Katya climaxes.” 

She said it so much like a petulant child, Trixie couldn’t help but giggle.

Katya spun around to her--their faces were so close. “Thanks for volunteering to go first, Talulah.”

Trixie froze. Katya must have seen the fear in her eyes because she immediately softened, just like she had when Trixie was iffy on the dom/sub stuff. “You don’t have to, though--”

Trixie shook her head. “It’s just…” she couldn’t look at Katya while she said it. She opened her mouth, then closed it again--fuck, she couldn’t say it _period_. 

Thankfully, she didn’t have to. 

“You a virgin?” Matt supposed.

Trixie bit her lip. “Not exactly?” Her throat felt tight.

Katya leaned her head toward Trixie, trying to force the girl to look at her. “Is this the first time you actually _want_ to?”

Trixie searched Katya’s welcoming and understanding face and found her solace there. She wanted to kiss that girl until the sun came up. Katya smiled at her--the smile that could melt the ice caps.

Trixie stopped holding herself back. She kissed Katya. And she kissed her and she kissed her and she kissed her and pushed her down on the bed and she didn’t care how she looked and she didn’t care if they were caught and she didn’t care if it was sinful or bad -- Trixie kissed Katya and Katya kissed her back and it was an entire electric company inside her body. 

Trixie shoved her knee between Katya’s thighs and ground herself against Katya’s crotch. Katya followed suit, rubbing herself against Trixie’s leg like a honrny dog. It was fervent and needy and fast and hard and frustrated. It was the cheerleading feud that kept them apart being fucked away, kissed away, sucked away. Katya pulled at the hem of Trixie’s top and Trixie heard a few strings snap as she yanked the fabric off of her, leaving her heaving chest caged only by her ill-fitting off-white bra, which also got unceremoniously removed. 

Katya flipped them so she was on top, kissing, snuffling at Trixie’s ample chest. But she wanted something else too. The idea had struck her when she’d opened her eyes and seen Matt simply watching, patiently waiting to be called upon. Katya beckoned him behind her. She took up a pushup position over Trixie, kissing down her neck, her collarbone, her big beautiful bountiful boobies that took up new residence as Katya’s favorite tits in the world -- besides her own. Matt took his place behind her, undoing her pants and siding them down her legs. Then he went to work massaging Katya’s heated folds.

After her dominance session and the rough makeout with Trixie, she was ready for him to dive right in with his fingers, which he did. Katya gasped against Trixie’s erect nipple when Matt popped a finger inside. The reverb Katya’s gasp caused in Trixie’s chest made her moan.

It was really good that Katya was so flexible. The angle where Matt was holding her back legs and the angle she held herself at to eat Trixie out was a weird one to say the least. The three looked kinda like an _H_ got really drunk and collapsed, making more of an _L_ with one longass base. But as Katya moaned against Trixie’s folds, she got closer and closer--until Katya released a deep groan that vibrated Trixie’s nethers in just the way she needed to join her in the duet of climax.

Panting, the girls both tried to find their ways back to earth from the astral plane. Matt walked around the bed and kissed both Katya and Trixie on their damp foreheads. “Goodnight, girls,” he purred. “I really _must_ be going now.”

<><><><>

It was 10:48 pm by the time Matt got home. Dolly was overjoyed to see him, if slightly disappointed that her new best friend Trixie wasn’t with him. He checked his note. Exactly where he’d left it.

Matt sighed as he took the post-it down and tossed it into the trash can.

He'd still got home before Grandmama.

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this when i was still repressed gay at 17 and you can tell. That John Green reference tho.


End file.
